


attention

by Cinma



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Katsuki is a jealous bastard, Kissing, Romance, Sakura and Shinsou Friendship, SakuraMonth, bnha x naruto, bnha x naruto crossover, high school life, relationship things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: It’s a wonder how she ever fell for the self-righteous, hot-tempered teen.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura/Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	attention

“ _Are you kidding me?_ ” Sakura hissed, slamming her hand on Katsuki’s desk - the metal legs groaning from the impact.

So used to the quarreling between the two students, the rest of Class 1-A ignored them and continued conversing. Izuku, already anticipating the conversation to evolve into a full-blown fight - began loading his belongings into his backpack and securing it on his lap.

“Can I help you?” he asked, nonchalantly removing her hand from his desk - as if she wasn’t capable of breaking every bone in his body. _Twice._

Grinding her teeth in annoyance, she took a deep breath.

“Shinsou is avoiding me,” Sakura said, watching Katsuki’s expression.

“That’s a shame.” He shrugged, using his index finger to shoo her away. “You’re blocking my view.”

“Did you have anything to do with that?” 

“Why does it concern me if you choose to spend your time with that mindfreak?” Katsuki asked a little too aggressively, immediately realizing his mistake.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered, giving his desk a slight shove as she straightened up. Not wanting to start another argument for the fourth time this week, Sakura counted to 5 in her head before deciding that she owed Shinsou an apology. 

Katsuki stared at her, trying to hide his smirk as he waited for her to inevitably blow her fuse. When she took a deep breath and did nothing of the sort, he frowned. 

“I’m leaving,” Sakura announced, picking up her bag from where she had dropped it prior to confronting him. 

He made a move to grab her wrist but she had snatched her arm away, already anticipating his move. Katsuki ground his teeth, already feeling frustration building - made even worse feeling a pair of eyes on him. 

“Fuck off,” he hissed to a frightened Denki, pushing himself out of his seat and heading out where the pink-haired teen had exited.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to catch up to her.

This time, she couldn’t avoid his hands as he snatched onto her wrist - pulling her so that she twisted to face him. Knowing that it was futile to fight, Sakura made no moves to resist him - preparing herself for his bullshit excuses. 

_Again._

“Where are you going?”

“To Class 1-C,” she answered, wriggling her left hand only for Katsuki’s grip to tighten.

“Why?” he asked, biting back the snarky reply. 

“To apologize to Shinsou,” Sakura snapped, debating on whether she should throw the infuriating blonde across the hallway. “Katsuki,” she said slowly, lowering her voice, “this is the _fourth_ time.”

“I don’t get why you need that freak,” he continued, finally releasing his grip. “You’re already strong.”

“That’s not the point,” she replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. God, he could be so stubborn. And selfish. “His Quirk is helping me strengthen my mind. It’s a good opportunity and honestly, I don’t see the issue here.”

The issue was that he _hated_ the purple-haired nobody for monopolizing her time.

If he had to be honest with himself, it was infuriating seeing her run off each lunch break to that… _mindfreak’s_ classroom. This was the first time in his life where he felt so vehemently for another human being, even more so after seeing her mend with the same hands she destroyed with. To think that she’d seek guidance from a class not even on his radar was just the fucking cherry on top.

The shrill ringing of the warning bell broke him out of his thoughts.

“Shit,” Sakura muttered, glancing down the hall where Shinsou’s class was. “I’m not going to have enough time to- hey!”

Feeling herself being pulled forward, she opened her mouth to yell at her frustratingly hot-tempered boyfriend only to feel hot, tantalizing lips on hers. It took a moment for her brain to catch up to the rest of her body, but when it did, her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the sensation of his probing tongue.

Sakura felt a delicious heat down her spine, feeling his rough hands on the back of her neck - holding her still as he devoured her with teeth, tongue, and lips. All too soon she felt Katsuki’s lips slowing, giving her one final bite on her tongue before separating from her altogether. 

He watched as her eyes blinked open, taking a minute for her vision to focus - a dazed expression on her face. Seeing her now, cheeks tinged pink and bruised red lips… she was definitely a sight to behold.

_And he had done that to her._

“Do whatever you want,” he said, swiping her bottom lip with his thumb, as if he hadn’t just kissed her senseless in public.

“You can’t just… do _that_ to get your way each time,” Sakura pouted, patting her cheeks to ease her blushing. “Also, someone could have seen us.”

“I’m not an idiot,” he retorted, then shot her a smirk. “If you hate it so much, why don’t you tell me to stop?”

“You’re an asshole,” she said, fighting another blush. _Bastard._

“You love me,” Katsuki replied nonchalantly, stuffing his hands into his pocket and heading back to their homeroom. “Tell purple freak I said hi.”

“As if I have time for that anymore,” Sakura said more to herself, trailing after him.

It’s a wonder how she ever fell for the self-righteous, hot-tempered teen. She had absolutely hated his superiority complex, his arrogance, and his foul-mouth upon first laying eyes on him. Harmless conversations often morphed into arguments and ended with singed furniture and demolished walls. However, Sakura knew that underneath his rough exterior was a kind, _kind_ heart - and that was the moment when it all changed.

Remembering the first time they kissed still made her toes curl.

.

.

As the classroom came back into view, Sakura self-consciously ran her fingers through her short strands - anything to distract her from the stares she knew were coming. Katsuki could mask his features and emotions as easily as he could breathe, but her face could give everything away.

Especially if it had anything to do with her boyfriend thoroughly kissing the daylights out of her in a secluded hallway. 

.

.

.

As if on cue, there was a hush that fell over the classroom as they both entered.

Sakura ignored the stares, making her way to her seat - rolling her eyes at Katsuki glaring at anyone who looked like they wanted to say something.

“Are you okay?” Mina whispered as Sakura settled into her seat.

“It seemed pretty intense earlier,” Momo added, not wanting to pry but also insanely curious. When it came to their explosive classmate, it was hard to discern what was going through his mind.

“He can be such an ass,” Mina said, peeking over at Katsuki who blasted Eijiro for elbowing him with a sly smirk on his face.

“He really is.” Unable to hide her blush, Sakura sunk further into her seat.

Mina and Momo looked at each other, a knowing look on their face before they left their seats and surrounded her desk.

“Tell me _everything_ ,” Mina whispered, watching as the blush on her friend’s face darkened.

_God, she was going to kill him._

**Author's Note:**

> Participating in the first day of #SakuraMonth with the prompt "Tell me everything" with my second BNHA and Naruto crossover fic! I've had this idea for a while but finally decided to write until I got this beauty.
> 
> Sakura and Katsuki are such a great pair... I can imagine the countless arguments but also them making up - ahem- rather passionately.


End file.
